


Anime One-shots

by karmaswhiskee



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Diabolik Lovers, Fairy Tail, Naruto, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Same Performer in Different Roles, Serial Killers, Sex, Suggestive Themes, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaswhiskee/pseuds/karmaswhiskee
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for all anime. Just go ahead and request them by commenting or DMing me via my Instagram account @ gaiaofthesand!Note: If I haven't seen the anime, give me a while to watch the anime and connect with the characters so I can write a better story for you.
Kudos: 4





	1. Fairy Tail (Erza x Jellal)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, so I'm excited to publish on here and (hopefully) add more amazing one-shots to this vast collection! I'm moving here from Wattpad, so please bear with me as I've only been publishing my works for 3 years with little feedback from readers. All criticism is welcome! I want to write to the best of my abilities. Okay, now you can enjoy the story! :)

**Third-person POV:**

Erza and Jellal tumbled down the rocky hill, each taking turns smashing their backs on the ground as they fell. Erza made it to the bottom a split second before Jellal came rolling after her. She landed on her back with her arms sprawled out and little breath in her lungs, due to having the wind knocked out of her. Her would-be lover landed on top of her, just managing to use his arms and legs to prop him up to keep him from crushing her.

Jellal hadn't had the wind knocked out of him, but when he looked into the red-haired angel's eyes, he felt like he had. She looked at him with so much love and forgiveness that he almost looked away. She would always be his light.

The more they fell into each other's gaze, the more emotional both for them became. Tears started streaming down Ezra's face and she spoke, finally willing to let fate control her emotions.

"I thought I'd never see you again..." She trailed off as she cried.

Jellal stayed quiet, moved by her emotions. A fire in his soul ignited at her words. He wanted nothing more in the world than to claim her lips and hold her, telling her he would never leave her side so long as he lived.

Erza brought her hands up to his handsome face and let her eyes roam it. Finally, her eyes landed on his lips and stayed there. Using his thumb to dry her tears, the blue-haired man started to let his head down and prepare to finally taste her. He knew that the guild he founded was about not deserving light, but he loved her light so much, he felt empty and lost without it.

_Just this one time..._ He thought to himself. _Just this one time, I'll be selfish_. The process of leaning down further towards her felt like slow motion. Just as they both were about to pull away, their lips met.

Erza's whole body ignited and she could have sworn sparks flew as she kept a gentle grip on his face to bring him closer to her. The deeper the kiss got, the more joy the two of them felt. It's a fantastic thing when soul mates can finally be together.

Jellal felt like everything he ever wanted in life was right in his arms. Her soft, warm skin and lips invited him to keep delving deeper into her mouth, greedily tasting her. Their tongues didn't bother to fight for dominance; instead, they danced with one another, perfectly intertwining.

Finally, they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths, still relishing the moment. Once again, the two looked into each other's eyes. Both were filled with love and adoration for one another.

"I... I love you!" Jellal blurted out. His face, which was already flushed, went bright red. Erza only giggled and smiled.

"I love you too. I always will," She whispered. Then she pulled him back for another soul sheering kiss.

Eventually, the new lovers got up and dusted themselves off. Hints of red stayed on their faces along with goofy grins.

"We should keep this a secret..." Jellal's smile started to fade.

"Yes. We both have too many enemies who would use us against each other," Erza agreed. "But... After all this is over, can we just, go somewhere? Can we go to a quiet little hot spring far away and forget about our responsibilities? We can be happy, even if it's just for a few days."

He nodded. "I would like nothing more."

They shared another quick kiss before parting ways and going back to the others. The pair hoped the games would end quickly.


	2. Angels of Death (Female Reader x Zack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The girl on the bottom level has been decided to be a sacrifice. All levels may prepare for the upcoming excitement," a speaker says.
> 
> "A sacrifice?"

**(Y/N) POV:**

"The girl on the bottom level has been decided to be a sacrifice. All levels may prepare for the upcoming excitement," a speaker says.

"A sacrifice?" My mind wanders in search of an answer as to what is going on. _I have no clue where I am, how I got here, why I'm here, or even who I am._

I sit at the opening of an elevator and try to remember anything. This is in vain and I punch the wall surrounding the metal contraption in anger. I can't even remember the simplest of things! I roll my eyes and walk into the elevator. It goes up automatically and stops after only moving up one floor.

"What a shitty, useless excuse for an elevator!" I kick it and walk out. _Brilliant. Now I'm in some dark ass, ghost-looking town._ I look up to where the sky should be and curse whatever deity is up there.

"Fuck you universe! You think I will face death from some crazy dude and realize how much I love life? Well, think again!" Walking around, I continue mumbling colorful language and taking notice of my surroundings. It's old, it smells, it's dirty and _oh my god_ there are fucking cockroaches and centipedes EVERYWHERE _. Ya know what? Fuck this._

I start running from the disgusting abominations and stop just before I'm about to kick a pure, white bird.

"Well, your unlucky ass must have flown in here on accident... which means there's a way out..." I think for a few moments before my attention is drawn back to the creature. "Welp, you can stay with me and eat all the bugs that come near me. Deal?" It just ignores me. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

I pick up the bird with the ghost of a smile and place it in my bag. Then I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "Okay Isaac Foster! You can kill me now!"

The scraping of metal and stone make me cover my ears and look to the south of where I was facing. _I would have never seen him coming if he attacked..._

"What the fuck? How did you even know I was here? And my name?" The silhouette seems to say. "You a witch or something?"

"Um, I don't believe so."

The male voice gets closer and in a few seconds, I can feel his presence behind me. The air moves around me and the next thing I know, the curved blade of what appears to be a scythe is a few centimeters from my neck. "Answer me!"

I roll my eyes. "Your wanted posters are all around this weird town thing," I answer. _So clearly, he's not the sharpest tool in the tool shed._

"Oh," is all I get in response. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before he regains his bearings. "So why aren't you running from me and begging for your life? Why would you call out for me? I may not be the smartest guy, but even I'm not dumb enough to do that."

I sigh. "Isn't it obvious? I would prefer not to live."

Isaac just stares at me and blinks. "So you wanna die? And you're not scared of me?" He questions. I simply nod.

A few more beats of silence pass before I hear manic laughter. "That has got to be some of the stupidest shit I've ever heard! I've only had one other girl try to do that to me, even going as far as telling me I'm attractive!" He continues laughing and I think through what he said.

"Well, are you?" I ask.

"Am I what?"

I sigh again. "Are you attractive?"

His aura shifts, making the atmosphere become dark and heavy. "No. I'm an ugly monster."

I turn around and counter his self put down. "According to biblical texts, even the devil was once a beautiful angel."

The wanted serial killer just stares at me and smirks. "So what's your deal? With all the whole know-it-all shit?"

I cock my head to the side. "Oh. I'm a child of a very intelligent and influential family."

Again, he gives me a confused glare. "Can you just fucking use smaller words or something?"

I sigh again. "Let me explain. My name is (Y/n) Athens. My family is well known for its high intelligence and supernatural perceptive abilities."

I watch as Isaac just stands in his place, trying to wrap his mind around what I said. I wait for him to speak. A few minutes later, he opens his mouth. "The Athens huh? Think I've heard of them. Well, that sucks and all, but I wanna know, if you're supposed to be the smart one, then why do ya wanna die?"

"I've looked over different possibilities and dying is the easiest way to end my suffering."

"Why not just see a shrink?" He questions.

"Well, I don't know. Getting help never occurred to me..." I answer, dumbfounded. _Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought._

"Crazy bitch," he mumbles. "Look, I don't wanna kill ya with that boring look on your face, ya mind smiling or something fun?"

"I wanna see you more clearly first."

"Huh?"

I duck under the scythe and push him into a small ray of light. Scanning his face and body, a light blush makes its way onto my face. 

"Fucking creep," Isaac growls and shoves me off of him. I smile and look into his eyes, seeking any information I can get. _I see pain and suffering in his soul. I see confusion and the purity I would normally see in a child. Interesting._

"Hey, Isaac?"

He glares at me and bears his teeth. "What?"

"I'm sorry you're life is hard."

"How the fuck would you know anyth-" I cut him off by giving him a tight hug. He freezes and grunts, trying to get me to let him go. I am deceptively strong, so eventually he gives up and lets me hug him.

"(Y/n) let go now!"

"I won't let go till you hug me back."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me. I instantly feel a relaxation in his aura and his breathing steady. In his comfort, I feel happy. This foreign feeling makes me want to live, solely for the purpose of making him feel like this. Making him feel safe and cared for.

He pulls away and I finally let him go. "Finally!"

I roll my eyes. "Don't lie. I felt a shift in your aura. I know you feel better," I say as I smile at him.

He grabs my chin and uses it to pull my face to his. _He's so close..._

"Weird. Your smile is nice and doesn't make me want to kill you," Isaac says.

He keeps studying my mouth to try to understand my smile. If this were a romance novel, he would be doing this to make me nervous, seduce me, maybe make me beg for his lips and- other things.

Sadly for me, this isn't a romance novel and this adorable man has the innocence of a child. It's odd because of how many people he's killed. Normally, people like him have disgusting, sticky auras that make me feel unclean and stuck. It's nice to have a change.

"Is-Isaac... you can-can't have your fa-face this clo-close to mine..." I sputter nervously, mentally cursing myself for the sudden change in emotion.

"Why not?" He looks confused. "And stop calling me that. Just call me Zack."

"O-okay Zack. I ask you don't because it scares me..." _great lie dumbass._

"I want to do it more now."

I smirk, feeling a surge of confidence. "Well then, if you're going to keep doing that, then you should at least kiss me."

"You're fucking insane. I have no idea what you're talking about and you should know, I hate liars."

"I'm not lying Zack. You are, despite your beliefs, incredibly attractive. I also happen to think you're interesting as well."

"Wha-whatever..."

"Anyway, don't you want to get out of here? From what I understand, your chances of survival are higher with me to help you will be higher."

"Why the fuck would I wanna leave? I get to kill whoever I want to here."

I cock my head. I don't want to leave him. "Fine then. Will you please kill me?"

Zack frowns. "Nah, You're no fun to kill. Even when you smile, it doesn't excite me," he pauses, "Just leave, the elevator to get out this that way."

"Bu...but...I don't want to live..." I mumble.

"Go to the next floor. The nutcase will off ya."

Sighing, I look down and chew my bottom lip. I decide to leave him and go in the direction he pointed in. Eventually, I get to the elevator and go inside. It automatically goes up and opens on the next floor. It only takes three steps out of the metal coffin and a man runs up to me and grabs my arms.

"OH MY GOODNESS! (Y/n) you're alive! Oh, I'm so happy! Nothing happened to you! I was so worried about you! God forbid something happened to you or those gorgeous peepers of yours..." the man said. His voice alone makes my skin crawl, not to mention his eyes always on me. He seems to notice how uncomfortable I am and attempts a welcoming smile. I stay creeped out because he keeps staring into my eyes.

"Is that a glass eye?" I wonder out loud. When he smirks, I mentally facepalm.

"Why yes, it is (Y/n). Wow, only seventeen years old and already surpassing the IQ levels of your parents at your age."

"You- know my parents?"

"Yes (Y/n), I know everything you. You wanna know how I know everything?" he asks as he comes closer to me. I back up and feel the wall quickly crushing any hope I had of running from him. He cages me in using his body and arms making me fully press my body into the wall and tilt my upward to keep my face away from him. His disgusting breath fans my face making me want to gag.

"Please let me go..."

"On no (Y/n)! You can't leave now! Not when I'm so close to having you and these peepers forever!" he says before laughing crazily. Then he tightly grabs my arms and starts to drag me to a room.

"Let me go!" I yell and thrash around. He's much stronger than he looks and manages to drag me. I scratch and bite him, but he won't let go. He slams me on to a cold, metal surface and starts strapping my arms down to it. "What do you hope to accomplish by securing me to an operating table?!"

"I want to keep those amazing peepers of yours forever! They're so gorgeous and lively, yet they look like my mother's cold, dead one. I just can't help but be in love with them," he manages to get my arms and left leg, leaving me to wave and kick around my remaining limb. _How am I going to get out of this one? I can't let this creep trap me. He's not willing to kill me and he's going to do God knows what to me once I'm completely immobile. His aura is that horrible, slimy kind..._

While I'm trying to figure out what to do, the man restrains my last limb. I turn my head away from him as best I can, but he just uses his hands to force me to look at him. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to keep from crying.

"Oh please look at me (Y/n)! You don't want me to make you.... more comfortable do you?" he asks before slowly letting one of his hands slide down my face, moving it down my neck and breasts... _Oh God just do what he says so he stops!_

I open my eyes and look at him. "That's a good girl! Don't fret though, I would never do that to you! Not until you at least remember my name," he pauses, "you do remember me- don't you (Y/n)?"

I look at him full of fear and dread. I don't know why, but I just want to see Zack again. I just met the poor guy and he's my last hope, the last person I want to see before I die, and the first person I've ever really cared for.

"It's me! Doctor Danny! You remember me now right?"

"No! I don't! I don't remember anything about being here!"

Danny frowns and pushes up his glasses on his nose. He starts to speak, I ignore him. Instead, I search for Zack's aura, just hoping he can hear my mental cries. It's completely irrational, but I still call for him in my mind. I care about the adorable bastard and I don't know why. I see Danny with some sharp tools laid out on a stainless steel table, making me realize I'll never know why I care about him.

"Okay (Y/n)! This won't hurt a bit," the creep says before grabbing an instrument and giving me a freakish smile.

Again, I ignore him. "Zack... you're my last hope. Help me!" I whisper as the last attempt at whatever I'm trying to accomplish.

"HE CAN'T HEAR YOU! Don't fret though! I will always love you and your exquisite eyes!" Danny says as his smile grows inhumanly big.

"You wanna bet on that? My hearing is perfectly fine," a voice says before the sound of raw flesh being slashed.

Danny is frozen in place. Just when I start feeling confused, he coughs up blood and collapses, dead. "Za-Zack?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me and smiles softly.

"Would-would you mind helping me out again?"

He puts down his scythe and leans over me, smirking. "Now why would I do that when I have you already served up to me on a silver platter?" my heart rate increases at his words. _So many dirty thoughts from all lewd novels I read are flashing my mind... damn him!_ I chew my bottom lip again.

Zack starts cracking up. "I'm kidding! I don't know about all of that stuff!" he says as he undoes the restains. As soon as I'm free, I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Isaac! God knows what he would have done to me," I cry and hug the serial killer tighter. He just keeps chuckling at my antics and hugs me back.

"It's Zack you idiot," he says softly. I didn't know his voice could get so soft and comforting.

"Shut up dickhead," I say, smiling at him.

"Well, you're welcome! Damn woman, you're ungrateful!"

I'm about to respond when I'm interrupted. "The master of B6 has attacked the master of B5. This is a direct violation of the rules making the B6 master a sacrifice," the speaker blabs.

_Rude._ I grab Zack's face, gently press my lips to his and kiss him. He responds, neither of us fully know what we're doing yet, the sensation is wonderful. I raise my middle finger to the security cameras and continue enjoying the moment.

Much to his displeasure, I pulled away to catch my breath. He uses the back of my head to push my lips back to his, causing the makeout session to continue. I can barely breathe, but I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, the master of this floor is dead, so Zack and I can do whatever we want. This is our floor now.

∆∆∆∆∆∆

"Zack... please leave... it-it isn't safe for you," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Blood leaks out of my mouth and wounds, soaking his hands in it.

"(Y/n)... you're going to be okay! Please just stay with me!" he pleads.

I shake my head. The building is coming down on top of us and I am having trouble talking much less moving. "Please just leave me here... I can't move and you'll never be able to fight Danny off as well as be healthy enough to carry me out. I want to die knowing you're safe."

Tears stream down his face when he realizes my words are right. Using almost all of my strength, I lift up my hand and gently caress his face. Of course, I of all people would manage to fall in love, just to die before I really get to understand it and enjoy it. I'll miss his touch, the way the warmth of his skin always gets through the bandages, the way his smile lights up a room, and how pure his aura is. Everything I've ever wanted in a man, I get a taste of before I'm ripped away from it forever... oh how cruel life is.

"I finally found someone I can love. I love you Isaac Foster, which is why I protected you from those bullets. Not because you were too late. And you are completely worthy of my love, so don't go hating yourself. Go be happy... live life and have a fam-family who loves you... just as much as you love them..." and with those words, I feel myself start to slip away. My life is flashing before my eyes. Memories, hopes, dreams, the way things could have been. _It's like all the possibilities of my universe are being explained to me all at once- and I understand. I understand that Zack will be broken for a little while, I understand that he will figure out how to move on, understand that he will. I understand everything, and I'm at peace with it._ Lights flash. Something is screaming. Now someone. Now I'm cold.

_"We have a pulse!"_

_"Get her to the OR!"_

_"Shit, she's lost a lot of Blood..."_

∆∆∆∆∆∆

"I wanna see Zack!" I repeat for the seventeenth day in a row.

"Remember (Y/n), he can't get to you anymore," a lady says.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "For goodness sake, he never hurt me!"

"(Y/n), you're safe now. There is no need to worry about him finding you, so you don't have to cover for him, " The stupid woman keeps telling me.

I'm worried about the idiot. I know he admitted to all his crimes and I know he will suffer the consequences of his actions. This system is perfectly logical, but I'm completely against him being sentenced. I want him to go free and come back to me, so we can be happy. I know it will never happen, but I can defend him against the crimes he didn't commit.

I'm about to open my mouth again when the timer goes off, telling her our session is over. I know she finds me annoying and difficult because all of her tests tell her I'm perfectly fine mentally, yet I don't seem to act like it. Almost everyone in my family is a sociopath and has trouble interacting with others, it comes with high intelligence and supernatural perceptive abilities; kind of like a side effect. This lady doesn't seem to understand that.

"Well! It looks like our session is over. I'll see you again tomorrow. Now let's go back to your room, " she says cheerily. _You think I'm crazy, yet you're the one who's always happy in a mental facility..._

We get back to my room and I settle into bed. Again, the therapist smiles at me and waves, telling me goodnight. I wait for her to walk away before hopping out of bed and going to the window of my room. The iron bars get in the way of the full view, but I don't mind. As I have done for the past seventeen nights, I look out the window hoping I'll see Zack outside, ready to bust me out. I watch what little I can see of the outside world till my eyelids become heavy.

Turning away disappointed, I start to walk back to my bed. The sudden sound of glass shattering, followed by metal crashing to the floor makes me leap up in the air and takes the weight off my eyelids.

"Zack!" I yell joyfully. I turn around and see him standing on the edge of my window with a scythe. _Didn't his original one break though?... Eh, whatever! He's here now and that's all I care about._

He grins that boyish grin I adore so much and holds his left hand out to me. "(Y/n)! Come with me!" He exclaims. Smiling, I run to him and grab his outstretched hand.

"How did you get out of prison?" I ask with a voice full of curiosity.

"Prison was meant to be broken out of!" Zack answers before he jumps out of the window, pulling me with him.

Grabbing his jacket, I look him in the eyes before molding my lips with his. A gorgeous full moon shines proudly beside us and the stars seem to glitter and dance more than they normally do. I missed him, I was worried about him and I love him. All of these emotions I conveyed through a soul-sheering kiss.

"I missed you! I was so worried," I say after I pulled away.

Zack hugs my waist with one arm and manages to use his scythe to land us gracefully. As soon as our feet touch the ground, his hand moves to mine and with linked hands, we start to run off into the night. Sirens go off behind us and the sounds of urgent shouting make us run quicker.

We escape that terrible place and keep running, going into the woods. Eventually stopping, we lean against a tree to catch our breaths. After greedily taking in oxygen, I smile.

"This is amazing!" I say before I start laughing. He simply smiles in response.

I get off the tree and press my body to his before softly grabbing his face and kissing him. Zack snakes his arms around my waist and kisses me back. I don't know what we will have to face in the future, I don't know if we will make it through this night even, but I do know that I finally found someone to love.

I pull away and let my forehead rest on his. "I love you, Zack."

He looks a little taken aback for a few beats before he clears his throat and responds, "I love you too, (Y/n)."

I joyfully connect our lips again and after we pull away, we resume running off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my one shot! It means so much that anyone would enjoy this! If you want to tell me your suggestions or questions, then please comment or DM me on @ gaiaofthesand


	3. Naruto (Itachi x Female OC) [Part 1 of 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Big sister Yin, are you okay?" Sasuke asks. 
> 
> I nod. "Dear, you should've told me you were that sick! I would've made soup!" Mrs. Mikoto fusses. 
> 
> I blush out of embarrassment and scratch the back of my neck. "I-I wanted to hang out with my bestie," I smile and gently poke Itachi in the side. He smiles at me before looking back at his parents.

**Yin's POV:**

"Itachi!" I yell as I enter the Uchiha compound.

The raven-haired boy looks at me and smiles brightly. His smile alone warms my cold body and makes me smile back.

I run to him and give him a hug. He wraps his arms around my torso and hugs me back. We intend to stay like this for a few more seconds, but I pull away in a fit of coughing and sputtering. I know I'm sick as a dog with my pale skin, red-rimmed eyes, horrible cough, and an annoying chill, but even though I feel crappy, I push all of that away just to see my best friend and first love, Itachi Uchiha.

"You're sick," He states.

"What? No, I'm not!" I lie.

He just looks at me and grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of his house. "Yin, I've known you since you were three. I know when you're lying. Plus, you look exhausted."

I snort and instantly regret it when pain shoots down and around my swollen throat. I try to hide my wince with sarcasm. "Quite the charmer, huh?"

He ignores my comment and puts the back of his hand on my forehead. "I'm older than you. You should respect your elders," He jokes.

"Only by a few months!"

Itachi smiles and ruffles my hair as we enter his home. "What do you know? You're only twelve. I'm thirteen which makes me wiser than you," he sits me down on his bed before running off to get medicine.

I huff and pout while I wait for him to come back. When he does I poke him on the forehead saying, "Oh yeah? Well, I'll be thirteen tomorrow, so I'll be just as wise as you!" I giggle and look at him.

He keeps smiling, but it's not his real smile. It looks fake and makes my heart quiver. He's been like this for a while, so I try and ease the mood.

"So, you're coming tomorrow right?" I ask hopefully.

This time, a dark look passes over his face. Itachi's Sharingan flashes for a second before going back to his normal eyes. His rigid posture gives away that something is very wrong.

"I-Ita-Itachi?" I stutter. He turns his attention back to me and everything shifts back to normal. "Are you okay?" I look into his eyes and search for any trace of trouble.

He starts mixing medicine. "You know it worries me when you fall ill. You should take better care of yourself," He worries over me like he's my mother.

I let the odd moment go and kiss his cheek. "Now you can be sick with me!" My heart swells at the genuine happiness that covers his features like a blanket.

"You'll be the death of me, won't you?" he muses before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart starts to beat quickly when he looks into my eyes.

"Only if you let me..." I trail off as I lean closer to his face.

Itachi just keeps looking into my eyes like he's trying to memorize them, acting as if he'll never see them again. He starts to lean in as well and soon our faces are a mere breath apart. Just as I'm about to lean in further, a voice calls out and shatters the moment.

"Itachi? You home sweetie?" Itachi's mother calls out.

Itachi and I both immediately pull away and blush a deep crimson before he lifts up a cup of medicine to me.

"Um... Yo-you sho-should drin-drink this!" He sputters and sets it next to me. "I-I'll be right ba-back," He bows before running off to greet his mum.

I pick up the cup and drink it, hoping it would help my heated face cool down. _We almost kissed!_ I freak out. _Holy crap we almost kissed!_ I blush more at the thought of what his lips would feel like on mine. I think about our moment for a few minutes before getting up and going to the kitchen. There I see Itachi talking to his mother. I walk over quietly and stand beside him while they talk, not wanting to be rude and interrupt.

"So Yin, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Mikoto smiles. 

I smile back and am about to answer when another coughing fit takes over my body. Itachi looks at me with more worry in his eyes when I finish coughing up my lungs. "Just hanging out and making my insides my outsides. Ya know, the usual," I say quietly. My throat is coarse and sore from the coughing and swelling combined making me feel like I'll die any minute from now. 

"She walked here and didn't tell me she was sick. I'll take her home so she doesn't have to walk back," he smiles at his mother.

"Nonsense! She can stay here with us. It's getting colder outside and Yin might get sicker!" she exclaims.

Itachi and I exchange confused glances. _It's an unusually hot day today..? What is she talking about?_ The woman doesn't give us time to think and instead ushers us to Itachi's room. "Now you take care of her while I start dinner. I'll call for you as usual when I'm done," she says before leaving.

"Oookay then? Do you wanna study or something?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

He shrugs and sends an odd look at his mum. "Sure?" 

Itachi and I spend a few hours studying random jutsus and reading. Eventually, his mum calls us for dinner as well as Sasuke and Mr. Fugaku. We put up his books and go downstairs. There, Mrs. Mikoto is waiting there for us with a generous amount of food. 

"Ah, this is a large amount of cooking. What's the occasion?" Itachi's father walks in. The ghost of a smile appears on his face when he sees Itachi and I walk from the direction of his room. "Oh? I didn't know we'd have a guest here Itachi," he glances at his eldest boy. 

I bite my lip and look at Itachi before looking at Mr. Fugaku. "He wasn't expecting me, Sir. I just decided to visit. I didn't mean to in-" I interrupt myself by having a coughing fit. Itachi pats my back this time and rubs it to try and help soothe me. When I stop dying, I look up to see his whole family staring at me with worry in their eyes.

"Big sister Yin, are you okay?" Sasuke asks. 

I nod. "Dear, you should've told me you were that sick! I would've made soup!" Mrs. Mikoto fusses. 

I blush out of embarrassment and scratch the back of my neck. "I-I wanted to hang out with my bestie," I smile and gently poke Itachi in the side. He smiles at me before looking back at his parents.

"You should take her home after dinner, Itachi. We have a few matters to discuss..." Mr. Fugaku says.

"Absolutely not! She'll get sicker than she is now. Itachi, she can sleep in your room. We'll bring an extra mattress in-" Itachi's mother glares subtly at her husband. "No clan matter should get in the way of our children being children."

Itachi watches the interaction between them, noticing the glare as well. He tenses up, so I grab his hand and squeeze it to reassure him. He squeezes back without taking his eyes off of the pair. A silent exchange happens between them and suddenly, everything is okay again.

"Let us eat now," Mrs. Mikoto says with a stiff smile.

Sasuke, not noticing any of this starts to pile food onto his plate. Itachi and I have our own silent exchange before we let go of each other's hands and begin getting food. As much as I want all the food on the table, I know it will hurt to eat too much. I only allow a small amount of food to grace my plate.

"Thank you for the food!" We all say before starting to eat.

After the meal, Itachi and I excuse ourselves to get some fresh air. We walk outside and I take a deep breath. The air is muggy, but I don't mind. Itachi stands next to me and stares into the sky while I close my eyes. Something is off, but I choose to ignore it. I just want to enjoy his presence.

"Yin? Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"E-earlier?" I look down to hide my blush caused by the memory.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry!" I bow while still blushing furiously. "I didn't mean to freak you out!" _Please forgive me._

Itachi just stands there for a few seconds. Then he grabs my hands and holds them in his own. "N-no! Do-don't apologize for it! I-I like you too..." He says, this time blushing heavily as well.

I grin and hug him. "Really?!"

He responds by kissing my forehead. "Yes, I've had a crush on you for a while," He admits.

I'm amazed by his bravery; I would have never told him how I feel.

"I'll wait till you feel better to kiss you," He says awkwardly while blushing up a storm.

"Ye-yeah! Right!" I blush more than I thought possible and hug him tighter. _I hope I get better soon._ He hugs me back and lets me nestle my face into the crook of his neck. _I love you_.

Eventually, we let go of each other and go back inside. I go to his room while Itachi gets me more medicine to help me sleep. I lay down on the extra mattress laid out for me and look at the ceiling as I wait. When Itachi comes in, I spot the medicine he's brought me. I've been working hard and studying medical ninjutsu under Lady Tsunade, so I know my medicines. This one smells odd, looks like the wrong color, and doesn't taste like the one before. Even with every odd thing happening, I shrug it off. _It's Itachi! He'd never give me the wrong_ _thing._

I drink it before grabbing a blanket and pillow from Itachi's bed, snuggling into the mattress when I feel organized. I breathe in his scent from his pillow and start to fall asleep. I hear Itachi start to snore softly, so I whisper, "I love you..." And let the darkness take me away.

∆∆∆∆∆∆

I wake up in the morning with a feeling of dread in my stomach. I stretch my legs before sitting up to look around. My eyes widen when I realize I'm no longer in Itachi's room but my own. _He must have brought me hom_ e. I look at my lap to see a note in an envelope, noticing it's addressed to me in Itachi's handwriting. I open it, wondering if it's my birthday present.

_Dear Yin,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday. I can't tell you anything and if we meet again, we will be enemies. I will make sure you're safe and I care about you so much. My present to you this year is the knowledge that there's a story behind all this. Please forgive me for everything. Please destroy this note for the sake of the village._

_Sincerely,_   
_Itachi Uchiha_

_p.s. I heard you last night..... I love you too._

Fear and dread sit like a ball of lead in my stomach and I chew my lip. I look at the envelope again and my eyes widen at the sight of blood drops on it. _No._

I panic at the sight of it and jump out of bed. I shove shorts and a tank top on before running to the Uchiha compound as fast as I can. When the overwhelming smell of blood hits me, I run faster. I rush into the compound and I'm met with a sight I know will haunt me forever.

There's blood and dead bodies everywhere. Blood paints the walls of houses, stores, and the streets. I run all through the compound, looking for survivors. I check pulse after pulse but find no one, so I rush to Itachi's house. Part of me somehow knows what happened, but I don't want to think about it until that's what all the evidence leads up to. I fling the front door open so hard it smashes into the wall. Then I run into the living room, only to find Itachi's parents face down on the floor, dead. I rush to Itachi's room and find nothing. I go to Sasuke's room and still find nothing. That gives me a little hope. _Maybe they're both still alive._

I go outside and soon I find Sasuke laying face first in the dirt. I feel his pulse and internally celebrate when I realize he's still alive. I pick him up and gently shake him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke please wake up!"

He barely opens his eyes to look at me. Tears stain his cheeks and his eyes are bloodshot. "What happened? Where's Itachi?!" I say with tears in my own eyes.

"He-he kil-killed every-everyone..... It-it was hi-him..." Sasuke says before fainting in my arms. _No. No. No. Itachi didn't do this..._ I let the tears fall down my cheeks as I argue with myself. _But he did. The letter- the way he's been acting lately... It was him._

I get up with Sasuke in my arms and run out of the compound. My hands and tank top are covered in blood from checking so many bodies, so when I get to the outside, everyone notices me. I ignore the concerned and confused glances, booking it to the hospital.

I drop Sasuke off and run to the Hokage's office. At this point, my lungs burn and my throat is raw, but all the pain in the world couldn't stop me. I run past Anbu and they give chase, following me to the Hokage's office. I burst in and interrupt a meeting between the elders, the Hokage, and Danzo. When I see Danzo, I sneer.

"What did you make him do?!" I scream at him. A sob wracks my body and tears keep running down my face.

"Do what to who dear?" Danzo asks with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"ITACHI!" I rage.

The anbu catch up and grab my arms, but I'm much stronger than they expect. I wriggle to try and get out of their angry hold.

"You forced him to murder his clan, didn't you?!" I yell even louder.

"Whatever do you mean, dearie?" Danzo keeps smirking.

"He would never hurt his own clan, much less his parents! What did you threaten him with?!" I sob more. When the question is out in the open, I realize the answer.

"It was Sasuke, wasn't it? You threatened the one person Itachi would give the world to if he could! You bastard!"

I break out of the hold of the two anbu and rush Danzo. My foot meets the back of his knee in a swift kick before I trip him and straddle his stomach. Just when I'm about to land a crushing blow on his jaw, the Hokage steps in.

"Yin, please. Calm down!" He says, trying to defuse the situation.

"Calm down?" I get quiet and seemingly compose myself immediately. Everyone in the room goes on edge as soon as they sense the shift in my aura.

"You want me to calm down when every member of the Uchiha is dead? You want me to calm down when I know this scum forced someone I love into slaughtering them all? Did you see the damage that's been caused yet? The blood pooling in the streets and the bodies everywhere? I found a newborn baby slain in its crib and an older sister on top of the younger brother she was trying to protect. I found Itachi's parents who treated me like family dead in their own home. I found little Sasuke laying in the road, unconscious..." I pause as another sob shakes my body, "and you're telling me not to be angry at the person who caused this?"

The third looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Yin... Please let me explain..."

He cautiously walks to me. His hand is held up to the anbu to keep them at bay and he's glaring at Danzo to ensure he doesn't try any dirty tricks. I let him come over to me and pull me up off of Lord Danzo. He wraps his arms around me and I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"He doesn't deserve this!" I cry into the third's Hokage robe. "He's so sweet and loving... Why would you do this to him?"

And with that, I cry louder. I cry for the lives Itachi had to take, I cry for our ruined future, I cry for all the sadness and deviation and I cry for all the innocence stolen by this village. I cry for the fact that I no longer want to call this village my home, not after all of this.

The Hokage trembles as he says, "Because Itachi hated war and suffering so much, he decided to take all that upon himself so that Sasuke could live and the village could be safe. The Uchiha threatened the world, so did what he had to." He rubs my back to pacify my sobs. I flinch away from his touch, remembering how Itachi had done that yesterday to soothe my coughing.

"If you had let Itachi think, we could've avoided all of this," I growl. _Wait... Shisui's still missing._ "Did you force Shisui to kill everyone too?"

Danzo gets off the floor. "Oh him? He's dead. He killed himself a few days prior," He explains. An evil glint appears in his eyes when he sees my shocked expression.

"Oh? Did your lover not tell you they were blaming him for Shisui's death?"

"No. I suppose he didn't want me to kill you." I threaten coldly.

Danzo laughs my threat off. "You? A little girl, kill me?"

In a flash, I have my kunai to his throat. "The Uchiha clan wouldn't let just any Senju befriend their prodigy," I say lowly.

"I'll make you all a deal," I take a deep breath and watch every movement in the room. "I'll train under Danzo in the Root and tell no one about the truth. I am now a threat to this village, so Hokage, I suggest you have a trusted anbu member watching me. I won't attack the village as long as my demands are met," I look into Danzo's uncovered eye. "And I won't kill you if you train me. I'll need the skills you provide."

Danzo chuckles. "What stops me from having you killed?"

I look straight into his eyes and say, "Nothing. It's more training for me. If I die then I'm not worthy to be by Itachi's side."

I let go of Danzo and put my kunai down. "Go ahead and kill me now. Get me out of the way why don't you?"

The Third looks at me full of pity and sighs. "If that's what it will take to keep you from going rogue, then let it be. I only have one question." 

"What?" I ask harshly.

"What will your parents think?" Concern for their feelings about this seeping into his voice.

"They won't care if they think I'm doing my best to get stronger."

Everyone looks at me and Danzo grumbles something unintelligible before practically growling, "Fine. I'll train you. You seem _perfect_ for the Root."

I nod, going to the window and bracing myself to jump out of it. "I'll meet you tomorrow at the root. For today, it's a happy birthday to me," I sneer and jump out of the window. _I thank you for the present, Itachi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish this before I get writer's block again. I'm thinking of only doing two parts but that might change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short! Some one-shots will be short, some long, and some will come in multiple parts!


End file.
